


Something More

by GinnyWinchester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyWinchester/pseuds/GinnyWinchester
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I loved BoatSex but it was a bit too short for my taste. So this is what I think happened. Enjoy and let me know if you want Chapter 2. ;)





	1. Can't Be Taken Away

When Dany hears the knock on her door, she sighs, preparing for a long and tiresome conversation. She knows Tyrion wants the best for all of them and feels a bit guilty when she remembers the way she spoke to him last time. He was right to ask the questions he asked but it's still too painful for her to even consider having to choose a decent successor after she's gone.

Her thoughts are just about to go North of the Wall when she opens the door and is caught completely and utterly off guard because it's not Tyrion she sees but Jon.

He doesn't say anything and doesn't have to. The look on his face says it all, and Dany knows. _If you know why I'm here, you want the same. If not, it makes no matter at all._

Oh, she knows. All too well. She's known since their talk on the boat after the events in the North. And especially after the Dragonpit meeting. She wasn't convinced that it's not just her girly imagination, up until this very moment. It only took one look into his eyes. _It's now or never, take it or leave it._ And she's not going to leave it.

After a moment's pause, she pushes the door further open to let him in. And she is amazed because she knows he must be nervous but _gods is he good at concealing it._ He seems confident and calm as he steps in and stands right beside her, closing the door behind him.

He doesn't take his eyes off hers, not even for a second and she is overwhelmed... she has never seen such admiration, tenderness, fear, trust or desire in a man's eyes and for the first time in her life, she knows her eyes are reflecting the exact same.

Jon can feel his own heart beating so fast he is afraid it's about to burst out of his chest but he does his best to hide his fears, and to stop himself from thinking too hard or too long. It's not the least bit complicated, one glance into her eyes and he has the answer he's been seeking. He's seen that look in the mirror.

Without a word, he closes the remaining distance between them and kisses her slowly, one hand of the back of her head, the other on her waist, holding her against himself. The second their lips touch, she cups his face with both hands before sliding one into his hair.

Dany can feel Jon melting into the kiss, his muscles relaxing, his breathing evening out. She wonders if this means he's finally content and found his place on her side. She despreately hopes it is so.

It is after a couple of long minutes that Dany feels the first faint touch of his tongue on her lips. It's only a question, it's barely even there but her answer has been ready for quite a while. She opens her mouth and expects not only the kiss but the whole mood the change entirely. She is surprised beyond imagination when Jon manages to make the collide of their tongues the sweetest, most innocent thing. It is a slow, tentative dance of sorts, exploring every inch, giving to and taking from one another. It turns her on and calms her down, it's way too much and nowhere near enough, it burns like fire and sooths like ice. She can't quite decide if she wants more or would rather stay in this moment for the rest of her days.

But the second Jon tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer so there's no distance between them from lips to tighs, her choice is made.

She can feel heat deep in her gut, spreading fast. She presses her body to his and smiles to herself when she notices he's not unaffected. Her hands find their way to his shoulders to unfasten his cloak. As it drops to the floor, Jon takes a step forward, pushing Dany back, never breaking the kiss. 

The next thing Dany realizes is that her gown is half-unbuttoned and then the back of her leg hits something hard. A tiny segment of her brain that is still functioning logically knows its her bed, but she doesn't care enough to look. She's way to occupied with pulling Jon's shirt over his head and then pushing her own dress off her shoulders. It slides down to her feet, revealing her whole body.

She stops the kiss to look at him and to let him see her. After a moment's pause she takes his hand and pulls it up from her waist ever-so-slowly until it reaches her breast. She gives him a gentle squeeze, urging him on and trying to reassure him she's not made of glass.

Jon brushes a thumb over her nipple and when he feels her shudder, he leans close and kisses her neck, making his way down to her collarbone then back up to her lips. When he takes his hand from her breast and slides it down between her legs, she moans into the kiss and pushes her hips closer.

Suddenly the heat of his lips is gone and she has to open her eyes to see what's going on. When she finds Jon on his knees in front of her, she wonders what he's doing but doesn't have time to think further. He starts kissing her belly and his hands are going slowly upwards on her legs and her eyes fall shut again. Her legs tremble with anticipation and when Jon goes even further down, to the inside of her tighs and then to the sweet wetness between them, she inhales sharply from both pleasure and surprise. Instinct drives her to grab onto his hair and hold his head against herself.

Jon smiles when her whole body shivers, aching for his touch. Her skin is fiery hot, yet he can feel ghoosebumps everywhere. He keeps going and revels in the way Dany's breath quickens and how her grip on his hair tightens, causing the sweetest pain ever. Within a few minutes Dany is gasping for air as if she just spent all this time underwater and finally returned to the surface to fill her lungs. Her legs are trembling so bad, Jon is afraid they're going to give up. He is about to stand up, marking his way with kisses from her waist to her belly when he looks up at her and stops mid-kiss. 

Her eyes are shut, her mouth slightly open, and her head is tilted back, making the end of her silver braid brush her lower back. Jon has never seen anybody so beautiful.

Dany feels that her breathing is slowly back to normal but there are still tiny red and yellow stars dancing before her eyes. When Jon finally gets back up to eye level and smiles, she can't help but smile back. Despite the past, despite the future, despite everything. She wants him to understand that as far as she's concerned, this is something that's theirs and can't be taken away by gods nor men, by life nor death.

She takes him by the shoulder, turns them around and pushes him back until his leg hits the edge of the bed. And then almost laughs because Jon looks at her like a puppy dog when he's not sure what his master wants. For the first time tonight, there is a hint of panic and even doubt in his eyes.

She knows he is about to ask her if she's sure she wants this, wants him, wants any of it and if it's going to end when morning comes. It's all written in the look he's giving her and if anything, she's a bit mad at him for thinking so little of her. She doesn't say it though, or at least not with words. She says it all with a soft kiss, with her arms around his neck, with her body pressed against his so tight it's like she plans never to separate again.

Jon finally gives in and stops fighting. It is about damn time he had something really good and precious in his life, something that gives him hope, gives him a real purpose, keeps him alive, and keeps him human. All his life he believed he doesn't deserve it, but in this very moment his mind knows just as well as his heart that this is right and they both deserve one good thing after all they've been through.

So when Dany pushes him onto the bed, he goes with it. She laughs quietly and shakes her head when she realizes he still has his breeches on. She crawls on top of him, unlaces them hastily, then pulls them off and moves back just a bit to look at him. She thinks she's never seen a man prettier than Jon Snow. His hair half out of the bun he tied it into, making a few thick black locks falling into his face... his cheeks flushed, his pupils so blown his eyes seem almost all black... his lips swollen and red from her kisses... and the scars on his chest shining in the dim light of the candles in the room.

For a second she forgets herself and stares at the wounds, trying not to think about all the pain and betrayal and blood that is behind them. She can feel tears filling her eyes and this is the moment she chooses to throw herself in his arms and forget about everything that's outside of this room.


	2. Lost in the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is basically the written version of BoatSex, as the scene happened in 7x07 and a bit more ;) I don't use words like cock, dick, cunt or anything like that, I think it would make it seem like a bad joke. It is porn nonetheless but kinda soft core. It's not just sex, remember, but love-making. :) Hope you guys enjoy reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Cheers ;) Let me know if you want a "morning after". :)

She's kissing him like there's no tomorrow, and somewhere deep down she even believes there might not be. And Jon returns every kiss, holding her so close he can feel her heartbeat against his own chest. These are hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, proof that they're both past the point of turning back.

Dany is no blushing virgin, but something is different and new this time, she just can't quite say what it is. Then all of a sudden, it hits her... Jon's got one hand on the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her skin lightly... the other is on the side of her head, barely touching, careful not to mess up her braids... he's not going straight for her breasts or her butt like everyone else did before. For a brief second she's terrified that he doesn't want her after all, but she can feel his hardness pressing against her belly, so that's obviously not true. He definitely wants her, but this... this is not lust. It's too sweet, even innocent (as innocent as it can get at this point) and when she realizes what it is, she has to break the kiss for a moment to gasp for air.

Almost the exact same goes through Jon's mind as well when he notices Dany's hands don't roam further down than his waist. He doesn't let her nor himself think for long, though. He touches his lips to hers teasingly, then with one swift movement, flips them over.

He settles between her thighs and licks into her mouth almost playfully. He pushes her right leg up gently to get the best angle and the way her back arches and her mouth opens in a silent moan when he slips inside her is almost too much. Her nails dig into his shoulders for a second as he kisses her again, but a moment later the heat of his lips is gone. She opens her eyes and stares right into that deep, grey gaze searching her desperately.

Jon doesn't know what to say so he just looks into those beautiful sky-blue eyes, trying to slow his breathing just a bit. He's asking for her final decision... or even her consent. He wants to know for sure, because there is no going back once she says yes.

And for the first time tonight, Dany has no clue why he stopped or what he's trying to say. She is right there with him, wanting him, loving him ( _gods is this a terrifying thought in the middle of a war_ ), needing him more than she's ever wanted, loved or needed anyone. She doesn't know what more proof he needs or why. There is so much emotion in his eyes... devotion, yearning, passion... and there's a kind of sadness as well, weariness even, like he's still afraid she's going to ask him to stop and leave and never return. With no words but a tiny movement of her eyebrows she asks 'What's wrong?'.

That is all Jon needs. He takes a few more deep breaths before covering her mouth with his own in a demanding kiss that says 'Nothing is wrong, or if it is, I don't care anymore'. And Dany is relieved beyond imagination, lost in the heat and scent of his body, her hands roaming over his shoulders and arms, feeling even the smallest movements of muscle under her fingers. And when he starts to move, she can't help but thrust her hips in sync with his. It's comes naturally, instinctively, it's perfect and she wants it to last forever.

He is going slow and deep and Dany has never felt such pleasure before. It's not only physical but emotional and it might sound crazy but maybe even spiritual... it's not just his body that's connected to hers... she can feel their heart beat at the exact same, rapid rhythm... and the fact it's not over already because he's not fucking her or having sex with her but is actually taking his time _making love_ to her is speaking volumes.

Dany breaks the kiss, lifts her head from the pillow and starts nibbling at Jon's neck gently. The taste of it makes her lightheaded and dizzy even with her eyes closed... She slides one hand down to his lower back, nails digging into his skin, while the other goes onto the back of his head, fisting in his hair.

Jon breathes hot and loud against Dany's ear and he's holding onto her like he's afraid that she might float away... or that he might fall down into some endless black pit. His thrusts become harder and faster and when he hears Dany's soft moans they get almost erratic but even at that moment Dany can feel he's being careful not to hurt her. She wants him to lose control so she sinks her teeth into the soft skin of his neck just a bit and sucks to make sure it leaves a mark... and there's only so much Jon can take. He does not so much thumble but willingly jumps over the edge, buried deep inside her.

She feels a familiar warmth within but it's not quite like any other time before. Suddenly she realizes she's holding him so tight it must hurt, so she lets go slowly and puts her head back down on the bed to look at him. Her hands come up to cup his face and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. She brushes a few strands of hair from his forehead and caresses the tip of his nose with her own.

Jon opens his eyes and Dany can see a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. He gently untangles their bodies and lies down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She curls up beside him and inches closer, as close as she can possibly get, her face pressed against the curve between his shoulder and neck. She puts a hand on his chest, just above his heart and lets her thumb move back and forth softly, soothingly.

Neither of them speaks for a while. Dany thinks Jon has fallen asleep but when she glances up at his face, she sees not only that he's awake but he's clearly troubled. It scares her.

She reaches out to touch his face and that makes him turn to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asks, out loud this time but it's still only a whisper.

After a few seconds of silence he says "I shouldn't have done this". His voice is trembling and Dany is quickly advancing from scared to utterly terrified. And she soon has to realize she's not getting any further explanation. She pushes herself up on an elbow. "Did I... did I displease you?" 

It slips out before she can stop it, and she knows it's stupid, but still... after all these years the first thing she can think of is that she's done something wrong. It's riddiculous.

Appearently Jon thinks so, too. He pulls her close and kisses her in a way that he hopes answers the question. "Never" he says. He puts his head back down on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. "I might have put a child in you. And no matter what they call me, I am still just a bastard. And I wouldn't want this life for--"

"First of all" Dany cuts him off. "I am the Queen. I can legitimize you with one word and so I will. From this moment on, you are Jon Stark if that's what you wish." When he tries to speak, she raises a hand to stop him. "And second of all..." She looks away from him, all the confidence gone from her voice. "I told you already. I can't have children."

She sits up in bed and squeezes her eyes shut, fighting back tears. The furs move behind her and Jon is there beside her in a heartbeat. He doesn't speak, though. Dany knows he wouldn't push her into telling the story if she doesn't want to. And while there are a hundred things she would rather speak of, she decides to tell anyway.

"It was the witch who killed Drogo and my first-born son with blood magic. She cursed me. She told me my son had died long before he came to this world, but I hoped that at least I bought Drogo's life back with my son's death. I was wrong... he was like a dead man walking. Blind, deaf, mute and just... numb... empty. I asked if he's ever going to be the way he was before. And the maegi said yes, 'when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves and when my womb quickens again and I bear a living child, then he will return and not before'." She takes a deep, shuddering breath, overwhelmed by memories. "I will remember this for the rest of my life. And I know what it means: never."

She lets the tears run down her cheeks and just stares into a distant point of the room, at something only she can see. Jon reaches out and wipes her tears gently, then cups her face with both hands and turns her towards himself. "Every curse can be broken."

While Dany is not fully convinced it's true, she is convinced that no matter what, he is going to try and break this one. And she has to fight herself not to get her hopes up because... because there has never been a man whose child she'd have been happier to bear. He is beautiful, honourable, loyal, brave... It pains her to just think about how wonderful and admirable of a father he would make. He deserves to have a family, to be happy, to have hopes of a better future. And now he might never have any of those because of her.

Jon can almost see the thoughts going through her mind and he wants her to forget about all of it, at least for now. He leans in and kisses her once more. They can both taste the salt of her tears but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but the two of them. The whole world around them ceases to exist. 

When Jon breaks the kiss, Dany is instantly lost in the depths of those dark-grey eyes that hold the promise of something she dared not even imagine until now. Something more... something good... fierce and bright as fire, to blow all this blinding darkness away.

Jon has seen little of the good side of the world and life itself but plenty of the despreation and bitterness, evil and cruelty that lurks around every corner, waiting to devour as many people as possible. And this silver-haired girl in front of him... this gorgeous, gentle young woman... she might be the light that shows the way through the endless black abyss.

He lies back and pulls her with him. She takes his hand in hers and turns to rest on her side, making him turn with her, his chest pressed to her back. She's holding his hand against her heart. He entwines their fingers and breathes in the scent of her hair before they both succumb to sleep.

And dream.

Dany dreams of a white tree with red leaves and a face carved into it... of a forest covered in fresh, white snow... giant wolves all around her... black, grey, white, brown... at first she's afraid but then one of them comes close and licks her hand, and she realizes they all know her. They stand close by her side, ever vigilant... like a hundred guardians.

Jon dreams of dragons and flying and endless glory... of family and love and a future he never thought he'd see, not even in a dream. He's holding his baby girl in his arms and she's got his black hair and the blue eyes of her mother. And then, from a distance, he hears familiar voices. 

_I don't care about that!_

_You might, if you knew what it meant._


End file.
